Love of a Professor
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Adopted from Editor-Bug. I'll continue with the tale as soon as I can. Him had a discussion with some Demons. He then ends up being in a rehabilitation program with Professor Utonium. Will they both eventually fall in love with each other? WARNING, Chapter 06 has a discussion and action about Sex, and Christianity. Rating M for reason.
1. Chapter 01 Love of a Professor

**Chapter 01 Love of a Professor**

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Another adopted story, it is my... what my 3rd adopted tale now? I am impressed. Adopted from Editor-Bug."**_

* * *

Him usually liked to stay alone. Sometimes he would hang out with Mr Quackers, but no, normally alone. Not today, though. He was feeling unusually lonely, so he called a few demons over for brunch.

Unfortunately, after a while, he began to regret that decision.

"Sooo," purred one of his lady friends, "Still haven't gotten rid of 'the big, tough POWERPUFF GIRLS?"

His lady friend had a light blue body, a heart shaped head and two fins on either side of her hands, her body didn't have any legs, instead she sort of floats around from place to place. Her name is Cynthia.

At this, Him growled lowly while the other demons snickered. All because of the trio, Him had lost almost all of his credibility. When the demons heard that he couldn't defeat a few kindergartens... it didn't turn out well for Him.

Another demon with two heads bit into her cucumber sandwich, and then fed the rest to her second mouth, "Don't worry, gulp! I'm sure you'll get them eventually..."

The two headed demon looked more like a crocodile with two heads, one side has golden deadly eyes whiles the other has silver eyes. Problem with the two apart from the eyes it was impossible to keep the two apart. Their names: The silver one is called Anna and the golden eyed creature went with the name Enna.

Him just sighed and put down his platter.

"Were'd those girls come from anyway?" Enna asked, the other head.

"Weren't they created by some professor in a lab?" Said the only male demon present, "What was his name?"

The only male demon looks like a over grown rat, with brown fur and a pointy nose. His name is Lucifer.

"You mean Professor Utonium," The final, most solemn demon answered.

She had on a pure white dress with a white hat over her gray curls. Her name was Sona.

"Oh-ho! Professor Utonium-!" Him suddenly exclaimed in a piercing, high voice.

His guests all stared at him as he stood.

"Do not ever mention that mans name," Him's face turned pink, "It makes me weak in the knees just thinking about him! Someone, catch me, I think I am going to faint..."

Lucifer caught Him before he hit the ground. The rest of the demons looked at Him surprised.

"Now that I think about it..." Cynthia said stroking over her ghost like face," That Utonium is sort of a catch,"

"He IS in a lab coat after all, purrr..." Enna said and did the purring sound.

"And he's got well-kept black hair!" chimed in Anna, "I don't know about you, but we find that so attractive!"

"Plus his voice turns me on..." muttered Lucifer drooling a little bit.

Soon, they were all chattering about the professors best qualities. And Him has had enough of it.

"Everybody shut up," he screamed.

Everyone became silent.

Him rubbed his temples, "Now, while all of those things may be true, the professor belongs to the Powerpuff girls! He would never leave their side for me..."

"Like, why don't you just take him from them?" piped Lucifer up again, "I'm sure he would grow to love you in time,"

"besides," Anna piped up next, her sister Enna continued for her " if not, it'll be a fun time watching the girls suffer as you," Enna was cut of by her sister again, "hihihi, 'get it on' with the Professor."

"Hmmmm..." Him said thinking to himself.

After brunch, and the demons had gone, Him was admiring Professor Utonium with his plasma screen TV. While he retched in disgust at his interaction with the Powerpuff's, Him smiled brightly and nearly swooned over the little things the Professor did alone. Like singing in the shower.

Later, Professor Utonium went to bed, and he was soon soundly asleep. Him's warm, bright smile turned into a cold, sinister smirk.

"Professor Utonium..." his voice echoed throughout the dimension. "You will be mine..."

* * *

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Chapter 01 done. Next... oh also please review."**_


	2. Chapter 02 Meeting your dream wife

**Chapter 02 Meeting your dream wife**

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "I may have adopted the tale, these chapters may have been on Editor-Bug's account, but I wrote them first before sending them to him/her. Please review."**_

* * *

After Him had a wonderful night dreaming about Professor Utonium he decided to do some more research about the Professors love life. The next morning Him woke up and went over to his black laptop and researched about his dream husband. As far as he could work out the Professor never had any sexual contact with anybody.

He was ok friends with a Miss Kean, but because he was being hypnotised and used by another cat the two broke it off. Also Miss Kean didn't want to give up her love for her cat in change for a man. So for Him this was a clear sign not to have a cat or to even talk about cat's in the first place.

The second relationship Professor Utonium ever had was with Sedusa a.k.a Ima Goodlady. Seriously, I am a good lady? That is not a real name, and Sedusa was anything but a 'good lady'. Anyway out of this relationship Him learned never to defy the Professor, or steal anything during his stay with the man of his dreams.

The third relationship was with Miss Bellum who turned out to be Mojo Jojo. In fact they almost got married, lucky though the Professor worked it out fast enough before he was married to his 'pet'. Pretty much the same thing, just be yourself.

But how, how can a red cross dressing demon get close to the Professor without being beaten and killed by the Power puff girls. As Him was still thinking about the Power puff girls he knew exactly how.

Get beaten up by the three girls, whiles the Professor was watching, make the injuries seem so strong that he has no choice but to take Him to his home and patch him back up again. Bingo. And as a thank you that he 'maybe allows him to stay over' he will help around the house hold as best as he can.

After that no more crimes, murders or manipulations. A relationship has to be built up slowly, stone by stone. Once he has a hold of the Professors heart... a... what then? He never knew much about holding a relationship. What happens if a man and a woman go from boyfriend and girlfriend to something more?

Him shook that thought out of his head, so the first step was to get close to the Professor or into his house, without breaking the door down. So far he couldn't think how. Then he decided to go outside and follow the dark night sky with his nose. Maybe it can lead him to the man of his dreams.

* * *

As Him was walking threw the dark park of Townesvill he suddenly came by the Powerpuffgirls, Miss Kean and even the Professor with a bunch of other children. What the hell are they all doing here, in the middle of the night in the park?

Each preschooler was carrying a lantern and Miss Kean was leading the group, Professor Utonium was at the back of the row. Blossom was some where in the middle next to a boy that Him could recognise any where, Brick his son. Buttercup was at the back part of the class with Butch and Bubbles was at the front with Boomer. Every pre-schooler child had thick winter clothes on and winter boots. True it was pretty cold.

A few miles ahead Him caught sight of the Mayor dressed as Saint Martin. Ah so it must be the traditional 'Saint Martins walk' which is held every year.

(I know it is actually a German tradition, but I love it any way, plus in the dark it is nice and romantic)

Him followed after them in hiding. As the tradition chopping of the cloak and sugared pretzel were shared out, Him decided to get closer to the Professor. He stood next to the man and let the lantern light that he was holding eliminate the 'devil'.

As the Professor was laughing at a sight before him it took a while before he noticed Him next to himself. Let's say he was a little shocked.

"Him what the hell are you doing here?" The Professor asked shocked.

The Powerpuff girls heard him instantly and quickly flew at Him with full speed, before even allowing the demon to explain himself. With a few moves the Powerpuff girls had Him beaten almost to a bleeding pulp had Miss Kean not stopped this fight.

"POWERPUFFGIRLS, STOP THIS NONCENS THIS INSTANT!" Miss Kean screamed and pulled Him out of the girls reach.

"What the hell? Miss Kean that is Him, the most hated villain in all of Townsville, we don't want him to ruin Saint Martins day," Blossom quickly explained.

Him didn't once fought back, instead he cough up some blood from his lips and held his stomach. Professor Utonium bent down and lifted the demon up, before sitting him on a near by park bench. Miss Kean quickly filled a cup of raspberry punch up, forced Blossom to chill it a bit before handing it to Him for a drink. Him looked at Miss Kean shocked, a cold drink for his immense pain, why what for a kind lady.

The Professor noticed Him was just in his weird skimpy skirt and boots, so he took his thick winter coat off, he had a second one underneath it, he then wrapped the red demon in the coat and button it up. Him blinked as he felt the fabric of the coat. A second surprise came as his body heat that was fleeing his body came back to him and heated the devil up quite a bit. Not a bad coat in deed. Him smiled a bit at the generosity of Miss Kean and the Professor.

"Thank you very much guy's," Him said smiling.

Sadly inside of Him he felt something was slowly breaking. As the other children and Miss Kean were singing 'November type carols' Him watched the Professor set up a small rocket show. The Powerpuff girls still kept a sharp guard on Him to make sure nothing will go wrong.

After sitting on that bench for 2 hours the show was over and everybody walked back home from the park. Him got up and looked very sad over to the Powerpuff girls and the Professor who were walking home to. Miss Kean stood next to the 'Devil' and looked a the quads as well before suddenly getting immense angry.

"Wait, Powerpuff girls and Professor, haven't you forgotten somebody?" Miss Kean called out.

The tripplet's stopped, Professor Utonium counted threw the three Powerpuff girls and himself before shaking his head and looking confused back over to Miss Kean. She gave them a cold glare and pointed at Him.

"For the first time in years your Girlfriend pops over for a visit, and what is? You are just going to leave her hear in the cold?" Miss Kean snapped.

Him looked at her shocked, "I am NOT his girlfriend."

"Oh please," Miss Kean said shaking her head, "I saw the way you looked at the Professor, if looks could bring temperatures you could have caused this cold to leave and bring back the summer."

This caused Him's entire face to heat up, and not threw the cold. Professor Utonium looked at Him and then back to the girls, he pulled the 3 Powerpuff girls down and whisper talked with them.

"I don't trust Him, he wants to have turned a new leave? As if," Buttercup scoffed.

"True, but we don't want Him to cause another world wide chaos, I don't think we could have survived again if Him did it," Bubbles said shaking.

Blossom looked over to the Professor: "The decision is up to you Professor, should we leave Him here or take Him with us?"

"Well girls," The Professor said thinking it over, "I think we should take Him with us."

"WHAT!" The Powerpuff girls almost screamed and looked at Professor Utonium shocked.

"Listen, I don't want Miss Kean giving either of us 4 the cold shoulder, plus Him has no where else to go, and I can prove my theory again that Villains are able to be Rehabilitated. What better way to prove my theory then trying it out on the number one evillest Villain of all times," Professor Utonium explained.

"True," Blossom said nodding her head.

"Ok," Bubbles said felling a little bit scared.

"Go for it," Buttercup forced herself to say, but then added, "But if it doesn't work then we will drive Him back to the devils."

"Deal," Professor Utonium said.

The 4 walked back and Blossom pulled on Hims claw to follow, Professor Utonium walked besides Him and didn't make any eye contact, Bubbles hovered on the other side of Him scared, whiles Buttercup was holding a spike behind Him's back ready to poke his stomach out if she has to.

"You can come home with us Him, but if you try anything to harm the Powerpuff girls, I will throw you this in stand back out," Professor Utonium threatened and glared at Him.

"Thank you Professor," Him said.

Together the five walked back home. Blossom looked more closely at Him, not once did Him seem to have any hidden thoughts about it. She has to get to the bottom of it why Him wanted to be so close to her father.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Adopted tale."


	3. Chapter 03 Hims first day

**Chapter 03 Hims first day**

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Third chapter. My tale now. Please review."**_

* * *

As the 5 got home Him smiled at it, it looks exactly like the time he set the Powerpuff girls tests to try and save the Professor. Professor Utonium opened the door and allowed everybody, including Him, into the warm home.

Inside the house everything was just as white as the outside. Him took of Professor Utonium's coat and hung it up on the peg where 'Professor Utonium' stood.

Buttercup quickly flew to the fire place in the lounge and launched several logs into it. Then with her eye beams she light up the fire place. A short while later the living room was nice and warm.

Blossom disappeared into the kitchen and heated up some milk to make 5 mugs of hot coco. She got the first cup down which was just plain white, the second cup had Blossoms face on the front blowing ice, the third cup had Buttercup rolling her tong, the fourth cup had Bubbles surrounded by animals, the last cup had 'worlds greatest dad' write on it in red with the Professors face on it. She filled them up with hot milk and added in the chocolate pulverize.

Bubbles flew upstairs and changed from her cold clothes into a warm nightly. She put her nightly on which was blue with dark blue circles on, then she handed Buttercup a green nightly with dark green stars on and Blossom got hers which was pink with black calclations over the design and Professor Utonium's was a normal two parter white pj. Him understood that it was evening and they all were making themselves ready for bed. Him headed for the bathroom, inside it he clapped his claws together and changed from his skimpy skirt to a nightly going almost past his boots, it was a white colour felt and really comfortable as well. Him changed his boots over to a pair of black slippers.

After the 5 were sitting now on the family couch, with Him in Professor Utonium's chair they watched the fire slowly burning away. They still didn't started a conversation, but as Buttercup was about to place another log on the dying hob Him raised his claw to stop her.

"It's ok Buttercup, I'll do it so you don't have to burn your hands," Him said.

Dough Buttercup wanted to point out that the Powerpuff girls were fire prove, Him still waved his claw, picked up the log and lay it on the fire place. As it was burning back to it's original heat Buttercup sat back down confused.

Then Blossom remembered that she wanted to ask Him something, "Say Him... why did you decided to turn a new leave?"

Him's face heated itself up almost instantly with embarrassment. He stayed quiet in his chair and finished his coco up before blushing some more. Now every member of the Utonium's house hold looked over to Him for an explanation.

"Well guy's... a few day's ago I had a meeting with a few devil friends of mine... and..." Him said but couldn't bring it past his lips.

Buttercup caught again, the wrong end of the stick, "And decided to sneak in here to have us killed."

"No Buttercup... but the devils knew that I... I..." Him said and still grew redder then his face could actually get with embarrassment.

Bubbles decided to peep up, "You what Him?"

"I have fallen in l- l-... I have grown an attraction to your father Professor Utonium," Him said as his face was about the same shade as a dark cheery juice.

Professor Utonium looked at Him shocked, Blossom checked how Him was sitting, crouched in the chair and scared out of his mind. Buttercup would have gotten up and given Him a right ass whooping, had Bubbles not grabbed her sister and held her on the floor.

Him sighed sad as he looked over to Professor Utonium who was about as white as his PJ's. He quickly shook himself out of his trance and finished his coco. He looked over to the clock and saw it struck 8 PM so 20 o'clock.

"It's bedtime girls," Professor said and quickly left the Room.

'Great I scared the Professor silly,' Him though to himself mad.

The Powerpuff girls flew upstairs and cleaned their teeth, Him picked up the 5 mugs of coco and cleaned them out in the sink before placing them back into the cupboards, as Professor Utonium suddenly appeared at the side of the door. He closed it off and walked to the kitchen table and sat in it to look at Him.

Him watched him to and waited for the Professor to begin his conversation. Instead of saying anything Professor Utonium handed Him a silver key ring and another black key. This confused the devil a bit.

Then Professor Utonium decided to speak up: "The black key Him is to drive the pink car which is parked inside the garage at the moment, I have a second Gray key which is for my own private white car. You may drive the Powerpuff car anywhere you need to go and be. Just make sure you fill it up with Bio Diesel fuel. Tomorrow you will drive the Powerpuff girls to school. Then drive the car back, and don't even think about trying to steal or sell the car, it has a strong GPS tracker so I can re-locate it anywhere in the world and beyond, once it strikes 2 PM you drive back down there to pick the girls up."

'At least he isn't thinking of throwing me out,' Him though to himself, then decided to speak up, "Ok Professor I'll do it. I'm guessing the second key is to get back into the house."

Professor Utonium nodded his head. He then left the room and when to bed. Him walked to the guest bedroom and lay down in his bed as well. Still thinking about the man who was just a bedroom wall away from him. Then everybody in the Utonium house hold fell fast asleep.

The next morning

Next morning Him was first up. He blinked as he didn't recognise the bedroom he was lying in. Then yesterday's events came back to him and he smiled at them pleased. Him looked over to the clock, it was just 6 AM, his normal wake up time.

As Him got up he waved his claw and changed into a black pants and a black shirt, over it a black jacket. He got his shades from his pocket and left towards the bathroom. Quickly Him had a hot soak in the tub and exit it to dry himself off. As suddenly on the other side of the door he heard banging.

"BUTTERCUP HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Blossom screamed threw the door.

Him blinked as suddenly outside a crash was heard. Him quickly got dressed, then he left the bathroom and saw Blossom was tackled and beaten by her sister Buttercup. Bubbles hovered at the side of her fighting sisters.

"Blossom you moron, I am right here," Buttercup snapped at Blossom as cold as she could.

"Then who-" Blossom asked as she turned back to the bathroom door, "Oh Him, sorry to wake you, but we 3 are going to be late."

Before Him could reply Bubbles shot into the bathroom with her sisters, all 3 cleaned their teeth quickly before changing into their traditional coloured uniforms. Then Him walked downstairs and exit the door before locking it.

As the Powerpuff girls were about to fly out Him called up to them.

"Wait girls, Professor Utonium instructed me that you have to take the car, I will drive," Him called up to the 3 girls.

"GRRR!" The Powerpuff girls growled and hovered back down.

Him took the girls backpacks and parked them into the boot. Then he strapped all 3 of the girls into the car seats and sat in the front of the car. Buttercup who was in the middle of the trio looked at Him confused.

Buttercup then asked, "Him do you even know how to drive a car?"

"Of course," Him said pleased and showed the girls his driving licence, "I can eve drive a tank, a plane, a train, a submarine, anything really,"

"Him, please put on the Navigation system, I don't want you to get us all lost," Bubbles said scared.

Him nodded, the Navi was voice commanded.

"Good morning Professor Utonium, to where shall we go today?" The Navi lady asked Him.

"please program to the Poke oaks school," Him asked.

The Navi replied, "I am sorry you are not the Professor, only Professor Utonium is allowed to drive the car,"

As Buttercup was about to program it by hand, Him raised his hand for Buttercup not to try anything yet, Him changed his voice and chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry Navi, please program to the Poke oaks school," Him said suddenly in Professor Utonium's voice perfectly.

"Certainly Professor, programming complete 100%," The Navi replied.

Him chuckled as he started the car and followed the rout the Navi gave them. Within 20 minuets the girls got to school. Him got out of the car and unlocked the Powerpuff girls from their seats. Then the girls walked ahead to their teacher, Miss Kean who was waiting for them.

"Good job Powerpuff girls, hu? Oh it's the Professors Girlfriend hello," Miss Kean said and waved at Him.

Him just blushed and drove back home quickly. Not wanting to think of the Professor as his 'boyfriend' or anything of that sort yet.

Him's travels threw the road were well done, the Navi lead Him to wherever he has to be. As Him parked the car in the garage and closed it up he heard suddenly an explosion. Quickly Him clapped in his claws and appeared in the Professors lab.

The 'mad scientist' has just thrown some formulas together and the explosion sent the man hurtling into the fan and he was hanging there by his lab coat.

"Professor, I am back, what the hell have you been up to?" Him asked the man shocked.

"WATCH OUT!" The Professor screamed.

His lab coat ripped and the Professor was caught perfectly by Him's strong arms. Both men blushed madly as Him set the Professor careful down again.

"S... sorry Him," Professor Utonium said blushing madly.

Him looked at the pot in which the Professor was brewing something. The smell was very familiar to Him. As he inhaled the stink for another 3 minuets he recognised the smell and his face lit up almost instantly.

"It's brimstone Professor?" Him guessed and smelt it a few times more.

The Professor chuckled and nodded his head, "Correct Him, I am trying to make it so that your room can smell of this stuff, every time I noticed as you were fighting my daughters they came back smelling of Brimstone. So I figured if you are living now here that it can fell more like home for you."

Him smiled, but then looked at the Professor confused, "What do I have to do to repay you?"

"Do the entire 3 months worth of clothes washing?" The Professor asked.

Before Him could reply the Professor looked at the time, his eyes widened, quickly he shot outside and driven with his car as fast as he could to the University where he works. Him stood now in the Professors lab alone and confused, but decided that was a nice way of repaying him back.

Him shook his head and chuckled, "Sure... I mean how many clothes can one man and 3 girls have."

Him regretted as he picked all the clothes up. It was like the Powerpuffgirls had one new dress for every day, and the Professor a new lab coat that smelt every day of something else. Him picked up now at least 2520 article of clothes, nighties, socks, underpants that every single one of them had the Powerpuffgirls or the Professors name inside them.

Him then carried at least 1080 kg worth of washing downstairs. But with his demonic powers it was no problem. He then checked out how to wash them all. To his surprise the Professors lab coats need to be in a complete white wash, each of the black ties, black socks and black trousers could go together.

Next the Powerpuffgirls uniforms each needed their own wash as well. If he would dare combine Blossoms pink uniform with Buttercups green uniform they both instantly turned a grey and brown muddy type of colour. So Him separated all of that as well. The only things that could go together where the white socks, underpants and bra's which all were white as well.

Him first forced his power into cleaning all the white loads, then pink, green followed shortly after, then blue and last was the black loads which Him did as careful and perfect as he could.

Now he was surrounded with 5 massive baskets filled with the freshly washed clothes. Perfect. Him raised his paw and with the heat from the underworld he dried all of the clothes, with was a mistake seeing as he now has to iron every single cloths out now. Him searched threw the broom closet for a ironing board. As he found a old yellow iron board with the needed iron he set it up and began to iron threw the huge amount of clothes. After working on it for 3 hours the last clothing was ironed to perfection.

Him pointed his claw at all the clothes and hung the uniforms and the lab coats back in their respected cupboards. He closed the doors and smiled at the fresh smell that was floating now threw the house.

Him looked at the clock, it was just 11 AM now, still a fresh morning. So Him walked threw the house to see if there is something else he could do. As his view fell onto the garden he grinned. There was a lot to do, the Professor hasn't touched the garden in over 3 years it looked like it.

So Him put a sun hat over his face, changed into a green gardener uniform and picked the key to the shed. He opened the door and got the old lawn mower out. It was a really old device with still the round chomped in front of it.

Him walked a few times threw the garden until it was perfectly trimmed. He lifted his claw up and every single piece of grass he placed in the compost bin. As the garden was cut Him got a pair of garden scissors and cut the hedge, flowers and tree back to perfection.

During his working time outside he hasn't noticed somebody spotting him.

"Oh no, I have to show the others," ? Said.

Him didn't pay it any mind as he was cleaning next all the tools out. Before he was finished somebody grabbed Him from behind and threw him right into a tree that was in the garden.

Him blinked and glared as to who dared to hurt him. To his surprise it was his 'devil friends'.

The first devil he fell eyes on was his 'Lady friend', she was a dark blue demon with a heart shaped face.

"Cynthia?" Him asked shocked as he looked at her.

The next devil came, he looked like a big overgrown rat, brown fur and white dead like eyes. Him chuckled as he knew who he was.

"Lucifer welcome," Him said.

The third demon still had her hood over and looked mostly towards the ground.

"Sona, I am surprised you dare to enter the earth in the first place, seeing as the sun can turn you to dust any second a part of your skin would show," Him pointed out.

The fourth demon came by, it has two crocodile heads, one with golden eyes and the other with silver eyes.

"Enna (golden eyed demon) Anna (silver eyed demon), what are you all doing here?" Him asked them.

"Well, we all wanted to know if you are free tomorrow evening for a game of poker," Enna began, Anna continued, "We are sure the 'Professor' and the Powerpuff girls would love a game night as well, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll ask them once they get back," Him said.

"Sooo," Cynthia asked chuckling, "How is the Professor? Have you had 'bum bum' with him last night?"

Him gave her a death glare, "NO, I meet up with him and the Powerpuffgirls by the 'Cursed S day's walk', Miss Kean has mistaken me as the Professors girlfriend and now I am repaying the Professor by doing the house work and now garden work."

"Cool," Lucifer said impressed, "So how long until they get back?"

"Not until later this afternoon, the Professor is at the Uni and the girls still in school, talking of which I have to pick them up now," Him said as he looked at the time.

Suddenly Him's mobile phone rang. Him looked at it confused as he picked it up. He recognised the digit number as Mojo Jojos number, but why was he ringing him up?

"Sorry guy's, my... friend Mojo is just ringing, hello Mojo, what is it now?" Him asked.

Him placed his phone on loud speaker so his friends could hear him to.

" _I Mojo Jojo, have a request... that is to say a demand to you Him, The king of all the monsters in this world and beyond, that is to say I need to inform you of something which is-" Mojo Jojo was about to say, but was cut of by Him._

"Cut the crap monkey boy and get straight to the point," Him snapped in his demon voice.

" _Ok, this weekend it is your turn with the Rowdyruffboys, to which we have agreed a few months back to share custody with, don't forget to pick them up from Pokeyoks Kindergarden," Mojo quickly explained, before getting off the phone._

Him looked at the phone horrified, "Wait, Mojo, I can't take-..."

But there was no reply, Mojo just dumped the Rowdyruffboys on him like nothing. As Him was sure Mojo won't call him back the demon growled darkly.

Quickly Sona, Cynthia, Lucifer, Anna and Enna disappeared from the scene, not wanting to feel the anger that was boiling now in Him. How on earth is he going to explain to the Professor that his 'sons' were staying over? And what of the Powerpuff girls? All 6 are mortal enemies of each other. Well Him just has to make it work, some how. As he was finished with the last house hold chore he drove with the car of to Pokeyokes to pick his 'sons' and the Powerpuffgirls up. This is surely going to be a fun time.

* * *

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own this chapter and story now."**_


	4. Chapter 04 Happy Family not

**Chapter 04 Happy family, not**

Him still sat on the coach baff, what is he going to do? Will Professor Utonium accept that the Rowdyruffoys were going to live with them for the weekend? At this point Him really wished he hadn't agreed to share custody with Mojo, but he has no choice. He would rather have the Powerpuffgirls and the Rowdyruffboys fight amongst each other then having to give the 3 boy's to the childrens home because he and Mojo Jojo were un-capable of raising the 3 monsters.

As Him was driving off to pick the 6 super powered teens up, he left for the Professor a note behind to tell him that his 'sons' were coming to. Threw the entire drive Him was calming himself down as best as he could. Which wasn't working.

* * *

At Pokeyoaks Kindergarden

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup were waiting for Him infront of the school building, with to their regrets the Rowdyruffboys. Brick was finishing his homework with Blossom, Bubbles was playing with her Octi, Boomer was messing with his IPod, and Buttercup and Butch were wrestling each other over the car park, creating a few pot holes as they went along.

"Man where is that stupid demon?" Butch asked mad as he punched Buttercup into a fence.

"If you are talking about Him, I am sure he is on his way, dough normally he isn't so slow." Boomer said as he played with his Ipod.

Blossom looked towards Brick, "What do you think Him has planned this time?"

Brick gave Blossom a glare before replying, "We don't know, but whatever it is, I am sure we get to beat you 3 up."

Buttercup glared back, "In your dreams moron, in case you haven't noticed we have defeated you 3 twice, you only had us bated once."

"Why can't we just get along? What is there against it?" Bubbles asked.

"BAAAAAHHH!" The Rowdyruffboys gagged.

Blossom looked at Bubbles a bit stern, "Bubbles these 3... gentlemen are nothing but trouble, for now and forever, whiles we do good and protect the city, they do bad and try to destroy the town as well as taking it over."

"To right Pinky." Brick said chuckling.

"If we 6 ever have to live together, I would eat the cockroach right now." Boomer said.

Brick and Butch chuckled, Butch got his lunch box and caught one. Boomer looked at the two confused as they chuckled some more. Whiles waiting for another 5 minuets a pink car suddenly appeared, it looked like a big family car.

To the Rowdyruff boys confusion Him stepped out and pointed towards the car.

"Come on Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys, time to get home." Him said.

"Wait, wait, wait, what Him? To the Powerpuff girls home?" Brick said shocked.

Him nodded his head, "Exactly, your 'mother' Mojo has told me I have to look after you 3 this weekend, so come on."

As the RRB's were about to fly away Him caught all 3 of them with his demolic powers, the Powerpuffgirls were seate in the middle of the car whiles Him strapped Brick and Butch in the back part of the car and Boomer in the front. As Him belted himself down he started the engine, programed the Navi back home and off whent the trip back.

The boy's were trying everything to get out of the car, but it was quickly understood that Him has compleatly maipulated the entire car. Brick tried to burn away the belts, no result. Boomer tried to use a sonic explosion to get out, except that he hurt himself now in the stomack and his blond hair was stuck up, nothing again. Butch tried to use his super strong strenght, but again the belts didn't give way. Not even with their laser eye beams did either of the belts budge. All 3 boy's tried flying out of the car, but nop the car seats were stuck like glue.

After fighting in the car threw out the entre drive the RRB's noticed finaly that they coudn't do anything againgst their imprissoments.

The Powerpuffgirls were a bit more relaxed, they didn't try to break out of the car, instead they kept a sharp watch that the RRB's weren't doing anything illegal.

After the longest drive in all 6 super childrens lives Him pulled up at the Professors home. He first released himself from the car. Then with a magical ball he captured all the Rowdyruffboys and the Powerpuffgirls in the ball and transported it to the house. Again precausions that the super teens won't fly off once they were let out of the car.

* * *

Only as they reached the living room where Professor Utonium was watching the news did Him let his hold on the boy and the girls go. All 6 teens glared at each other and Professor Utonium blinked as he looked at the RRB's.

"Profesor Utonium, these 3 are my sons, I share custody with Mojo Jojo who was the original creator of the boy's, they have to stay this weekend over, is that ok with you?" Him asked Professor Utonium.

Professor Utonium blinked as he looked at the boys, he must admit, they are quite good looking gentlemen. Carefully as to not scare the boys he got up and looked at them before looking back over to Him a little scared.

Then the Professor replied, "Of course it is Ok Him, as long as the boy's stay clear from my lab, don't try and harm me or the girls then I have no problem."

"Are you serious P... um sir?" Brick asked surprised.

"Of course, just behave yourself and don't harm the girls, I know we 8 could play truth or dare, that way we can get to know each other better, how about it?" The Professor suggested.

Blossom blinked a bit scared, but replied any way, "Ok good idea Professor, I'll get a bottle."

All the teens, Him and Professor Utonium sat in the living room, Blossom placed down a plastic bottle of lemonade which they have finished off this morning.

Him started the game by turning the bottle, it landed on Brick.

"Ok Brick truth or dare?" Him asked his son Brick.

"Truth," Brick said excited.

"Oooooh, ok I want you to tell the truth, to tell us from the 3 Powerpuff girls, who is your favourite girl, and NO you can not chose me." Him said chuckling.

"HIM!" The RRB's said mad.

"Um..." The Powerpuff girls said blushing a bit.

Brick looked sad towards the ground shivering, before he breath in and out and looked back to Him, "Ok... I... I really like Blossom Utonium... she is my favourite Powerpuff girl because of her great leader skills and the ability to think up new fighting moves."

Blossom looked a little shocked and blushed a bit, she quickly gave Brick a quick hug. Him chuckled a bit as the boys were trying not to gag. After the hug Brick took the bottle and spun it on the ground as well. It landed with Boomer.

"Ok Boomer truth or dare." Brick asked.

"Dare Brick, give me your best shot." Boomer challenged him.

Brick and Butch almost grinned at the same time, Butch chuckled, Him and the Professor blinked confused, this can't be anything good. The Powerpuffgirls got themselves ready in case it was going to be an attack on somebody.

Brick beamed happy, "Ok I dare you Boomer to eat the caught cockroach, like you said on the playing field if we have to spend time with the Powerpuff girls you would eat a cockroach."

"BRICK THAT WAS MEANT AS A JOKE!" Boomer panicked.

Before Boomer could say another word, Butch tackled him to the ground and held him down. Brick got the cockroach and shoved it into Boomer's mouth.

"GAH, I think I'm going to be sick." Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles said at the same time.

Boomer wrestled his brothers off himself before chewing and swallowing it. After a while he smiled as well.

"Well... gag... not the worst torture on my tastes buds, but interesting. You were right Bubbles, it does taste like chicken, only harder and less stringy." Boomer said as he swallowed it.

He opened his mouth to his brothers to prove he has eaten it. Brick and Butch almost turned green but nodded that it was a pass.

Boomer then spun the bottle, it landed on Buttercup. Boomer had to crank his neck a bit.

"So Buttercup, truth or dare?" Boomer asked.

"Truth. I am not interested in being force feed." Buttercup said still gagging.

Boomer nodded, "Only fair. Ok... is it true you sleep with a blanket?"

Buttercup blinked and looked at Boomer with a death glare. Butch started to chuckle as Buttercup looked like she was about to rip Boomer's tong out.

"Well?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup turned red and nodded, "Yes. My green blanket always helps me sleep better."

The RRB's chuckled a bit and nodded. Buttercup then turned and it landed with Bubbles. Bubbles nodded.

"Dare Buttercup." Bubbles said.

Buttercup almost bursted with laughter. "Ok... I dare you to... draw a picture of Boomer in his wedding suit."

Boomer felt his breath stop as Bubbles squealed happy. She shot upstairs, got a paper and her crayons out and quickly drawn one. As she showed the others everybody agreed he would look handsome. Buttercup couldn't stop laughing as Boomer's blush deepened.

"And yes, this is my dream suit on him." Bubbles giggled.

"T... ok." Boomer said turning even redder.

She spun the bottle next, it landed with his brother Butch. Bubbles wanted to get payback by humiliating Butch, but Butch could see it threw her eyes.

So he said as careless as he is, "True Bubbles."

"Ok... what oh come on. I had a dare lined up for you." Bubbles complained.

"Sorry, after that disaster I wouldn't want to be on the other end of the stick with your temper." Butch said.

Bubbles shot threw his head, then nodded. She knew the perfect truth for Butch.

"From these girls: Blossom, me Bubbles, Buttercup, Bezerk, Brat, Brut, Himeko from the most disgusting to the best girl, how would the row look like?" Bubbles asked chuckling.

Butch rolled his eyes, "First of, I am not a womaniser. But if I had to put them from worst to best it would be: Himeko, Bezerk, Blossom, Brat, Bubbles, Brute and first place... Buttercup."

The others grinned whiles Buttercup blushed. Butch just shrugged, turned the bottle and it landed with Blossom this time.

"ok. I will pick Dare." Blossom said.

Butch grinned, "Perfect. I dare you to... kiss Brick passionate."

"BUTCH!" Brick complained.

Blossom just grinned, tackled Brick to the floor before giving him a quick passion kiss. Brick blushed madly as he kissed in an equall passion back.

"Good enough?" Blossom asked chuckling.

Butch nodded clapping. The others rolled their eyes. As Blossom and Brick got back into their places Blossom turned the bottle.

"My turn." Blossom said and spun the bottle as well.

This time it landed on Professor Utonium. He looked at his daughter to continue.

Blossom grinned, "Ok Professor, truth or dare?"

"Dare Blossom." Professor Utonium said grinning exited.

Him really wished he would have just said truth, but it was too late to change it.

"Ok I dare you to, kiss Him on the lips as well." Blossom said chuckling.

"BLOSSOM!" Him, the RRB's and Buttercup screamed shocked.

Bubbles beamed with excitement to see a little bit of romance for her 'father'. But Professor Utoniums face was pale as his lab coat. He was freaked out that his own daughter would suggest such a thing in the first place. But a dare is a dare.

Professor stood then exactly next to Him and quickly kissed Him, Him grinned, knowing the Professor wouldn't put any passion behind it he held his head captive with the back of his claw and deepened the kiss. Almost melting the Professor on the spot.

The Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys were lost for words, this was so sweet.

As the Professor stopped the kiss and pulled away the others giggled, the Professor ignored them and focused completely at Him. Knowing it was his turn and Him was the last one to have a turn.

"So Him truth or dare?" The Professor asked blushing a bit.

Him smiled a bit, not wanting another kiss, he decided to cool them both off a bit.

"Truth Professor." Him said.

Professor Utonium blushed furious, he knew exactly what to ask, "How was the kiss?"

The Powerpuffgirls and the Rowdyruffboys continued to grin, Brick almost looked like he was going to gag and laugh at the same time as he waited for his father to reply back.

Him blushed a bit and nodded, "Not bad. But I can tell you haven't had much experience in kissing anybody passionate. Which is charming."

"Girls it is now past your bedtimes, go off to bed now, you to boy's." Professor Utonium said blushing a bit.

Brick glared at Professor Utonium before saying: "You have nothing to tell us Professor, Him is our father/mother, not you."

But Him gave Brick a cold glare, "If the Professor say's so boy's then it is time, plus you have to get up in the morning for school again."

The RRB's flew upstairs into the bathroom, cleaned their teeth, then they got their stay over bags and changed into each a two parter PJ's, each in their respected colours.

On their feet Butch had some Hulk slippers, Boomers slippers were bunny forms and Brick had a set of red racing cars. A bit childish, but it still keeps their feet warm.

As the boys left the bathroom the Powerpuffgirls cleaned their teeth and changed into their PJ's as well. Blossom had a pink nightly and Auora's slippers, Bubbles had a light blue nightly and Cinderella slippers, Buttercups nightly is dark green and her slippers were Princess Tiana designs.

After all 6 super teens were changed the Powerpuffgirls laid in their bed, Professor Utonium entered the room, still blushing a bit, he hugged his 3 daughters and gave each of them a quick good night kiss.

"Sleep well girls, see you 3 tomorrow." Professor Utonium said happy.

Bubbles had a question though, "Dad, would you say good night to the Rowdyruffboys as well?"

Professor Utonium thought it quietly threw, the RRB's were after all the sons of Him, the villain he is trying to rehabilitate, he nodded, sent to the 3 girls a blow kiss and walked quietly out of the room.

Him has tucked the RRB in his bedroom next door, Professor Utonium saw how Him left his bedroom and walked back downstairs.

With Him and the boys before he left

Boomer was tucked in the middle as his brothers were lying next to him. Brick looked at Him confused, he was sure Him has a deeper plan then just being with the Professor for no reason.

"Him, what is your real plan with the Professor? You certainly don't seem like the type of devil who would be charmed over by a simple man with good looks like the Professor." Brick asked.

Him glared at the 3 boys: "I just want a chance with this man, boys when you 3 find your love you would do anything for them as well."

"Wait, wait, wait, Him you are really in love with the Professor?" Boomer asked shocked.

Him sighed, he sat at the other end of the bed and hung his head. He was getting tired from the lies he has told the Rowdyruff boys, they are 'so to speak' his flesh and blood and deserve to know the truth. After thinking it threw his head he agreed with his mind to tell the RRBs everything.

Him begins his tale: "Ok boys, for the past few months I have been watching the Powerpuffgirls to work out a secret how to defeat them, but every time I watched them I noticed the Professor Utonium got in the way. Once even I had sapped the Powerpuffgirls own chemical X out, he restored them back to their original strengths or even stronger. I could clearly see he holds a deep love for the Powerpuffgirls. So as I was trying to work out a plan on how I could feel that love as well. You boys know I have never been in any type of relationship in my entire life, so I just want this to work..."

Butch was still a bit shocked: "Ok, if... if the Profesor makes you happy dad... then we are ok that you are with him."

As Boomer heard this he shook his head. He flew out of the window into the Powerpuffgirls garden and sat on a swing that was placed in the garden. Quietly thinking how Him was destroying his own dream world.

Brick followed after his brother and sat on the swing next to him. As Boomer was looking towards the stars Brick saw huge tars streaming down his face.

"Brick, Boomer, I told you to get to bed," Him called out from the window as he watched his sons.

Brick looked back up to Him." Him please give us 5 minuets, I have to talk with Boomer about something."

"Ok, but only 5 minuets Brick." Him called back out.

Then all the lights in the house were turned off. Brick looked back to Boomer and saw two huge tears streaming from his face. He looked up to the Powerpuffgirls bedroom and watched as Bubbles was asleep peacefully in dream land.

Suddenly Boomer felt Brick hold his hand, Boomer got of the swing and hugged his brother with more tears falling.

"Boomer, come on man, I am no cry post for you to unload your tears off." Brick scoffed as his shirt was getting soaked threw Boomers tears.

"I... I am s...sorry Brick... it is just our mother..." Boomer said as more tears streamed down his eyes.

Brick looked at Boomer confused, "What's wrong with Him?"

Butch flew out to the other two and pointed to their 'bedroom window' annoyed.

"Guy's it is bed time." Butch scoffed.

Before he could fly back Boomer grabbed Butch and sat him on the other side of the swing. Now all 3 brothers were sat in their pj's in the cold. Brick still waited as to what Boomer was so upset about.

Boomer then explained: "Well guy's... I... I don't want Him and the Professor to be together, or even get married to each other."

Brick looked even more confused, Butch's eyes widened as he understood what his younger brother meant.

"Boomer, don't worry, Him doesn't see the Professor like that, he isn't in love with him." Brick said.

"Brick wake up and smell the after life roses, it is so obvious that Him is head over heals in love with the Professor. The way he watches his every move, how he cares about our enemies the Powerpuffgirls, just to get the Professor to love and accept him as well. He wants to be a part of the Professors life as well as the Powerpuffgirls." Butch explained.

Boomers tears continued to fall, "Yes exactly Butch... but if Him would get married to the Professor Utonium... then... then that would make the Powerpuffgirls our step-sisters. And step-sisters or step-brothers are not permitted to like, love or even get married to the other half."

"So what do you want to do about it Boomer? Should we just kill Him or the Professor to stop the love? Or find for the Professor or Him a new love? We don't have that power to meddle with relationships," Brick said.

Butch chuckled as he had a perfect rhyme: "Him and the Professor sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage, part two, hihihi: circle, circle, dote, dote now Him has a cootie shot."

"Guy's this is serious, we have to try and drive Him's 'lust' attack on the Professor down, if we don't they both might end up getting married, the Powerpuffgirls would then end up being our step-sisters and we will have to play with Him, the Professor and the Powerpuffgirl a cursed 'happy family'." Boomer snapped.

Brick nodded, he understands now what Boomer was getting at: "But Boomer, you do know we can't change Him's wish."

Butch suddenly looked up to the moon and had a very confused face on, "Wait a minuet guy's... there is one point we are forgetting for this factor to work for Him's advantage, we know that Him has a crush on the Professors... but does the Professor have a crush on Him in return?"

All 3 boy's stayed quiet and looked back to the windows of the house. They got out of the 3 swings and flew quietly around the Powerpuffgirls home, they first saw the Powerpuffgirls fast asleep in their bed, then Him in his bed asleep. Just a few doors away was the Professors bedroom.

Quietly as to not scare or wake the Professor up, the Rowdyruffboys sneaked into his bedroom. Boomer got a stethoscope out and placed the round disc thing against the Professors head to hear his thoughts, a.k.a his dreams.

 _ **'Everything will be ok, Him will be kind and help Townesville out, but I am not sure about the Rowdyruffboys. All 3 of them have been created first by Mojo and then brought back by Him, the boy's may have been created with hatred, but I am sure with a few good setting examples of a family life they could develop to 3 gentlemen as well.' The Professor think's/dreams.**_

After knowing how the Professor thinks about them the Rowdyruffboys blinked confused, he can't just try and change all 4 of them as if they are his experiment pets.

As Butch wanted to fly of to Him to tell him the real reasons as to why the Professor was being so friendly to them, Brick grabbed him and held him down.

"Butch, we may know now what the Professors intentions are, but we will not stop his progress, maybe he will be able to help our 'mother' with her temper problems, and restore his evil mind to a peaceful and happy mind." Brick explained.

Boomer nodded, "True, and maybe when we 4 set good examples to the Professor and be kind to Townsville,-"

But Butch had a perfect evil thought for it, "Then we will strike and take the Town over by storm, plus if all the villains would turn good, the Powerpuffgirls could be forced to lose their powers and become regular teenagers, then we villains with Power will have Townsville all to ourselves."

Brick grinned and nodded, all 3 boys laid their hands on top of each other, did a cheering move quietly and then they flew back to bed. Dreaming about the day when the evil will rise and the peace will fall forever.

* * *

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Oh. Please review."**_


	5. Chapter 05 A family outing

Chapter 05 A 'family' outing

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Things are going to heat a bit up between the Professor and Him... hint, hint."**_

 _ **Him: "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"**_

 _ **Professor Utonium: "Um QS, you have seen the theory behind the Powerpuffgirls, Him is in fact not a devil, but my cross dressing brother whom I despise."**_

 _ **I grab both of them before shaking them threw, "Yes guy's. I was shocked myself as I saw that, but not in this tale, in this Him just as a crush on the Professor, the Professor tries to turn Him good and you two are in no way related... yet..."**_

" _ **YET!" Him and the Professor screamed. Before fainting.**_

 _ **The Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys fly in, "Well seeing as our 'dads' are unconscious, we will do the intro: QS doesn't own the Powerpuffgirls, she doesn't earn any money and if she did she would be a millionaire by now. Please review."**_

* * *

The next morning the Rowdyruffboys were up first. They flew downstairs and started making a family sized breakfast, out of waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, they made some strong coffee, set orange juice on the table and various packages of cereal.

"There the 'family breakfast' is all set." Brick said pleased.

Boomer heard the post box rattle and flew to get the morning newspaper, he placed it on Professor Utoniums side, and then the boys heard 3 doors open and close.

First flew their 'counterparts' down. The Powerpuffgirls blinked as they saw the family sized breakfast made. Then Him followed shortly after as well as Professor Utonium.

"Did you make this boys?" Blossom asked looking the food up and down.

Brick nodded his head, Boomer flew back into the kitchen and brought forth a pot of coffee, the Powerpuffgirls sat down on their side of the table, the RRB's sat opposite of each counterpart, Professor Utonium sat back in his chair and Him chose the chair opposite of the Professor.

Him then quickly realised something, "Um... thank you boys. Just... hus, hus."

Brick, Boomer and Butch raised and eye brow, the Powerpuffgirls, who each has grabbed a stack of pancakes, looked to Him confused, hush, hush? Even the Professor looked at Him in confusion.

Brick smirked, "No problem, 'dad'. Anyway... what time did Mojo Jojo say he was to pick us up?"

"He texted me about half an hour ago and said he will be still planning for about the rest of the day, so I should drive you straight to school and after school I should pick you 6 up again. So we could do something together today after the school homework is finished." Him explained.

The family nodded and finished the breakfast, before Him could raise to grab the dishes, Professor Utonium got up at the same time and looked too the clock.

"Him it's ok, I'll do the dishes today, you just get the kids to school." Professor Utonium said.

Him blinked, the RRB's and PPG's chuckled and nodded, quickly the super powered teens got everything ready for school and flew back downstairs.

"By the way dad, what are we doing after school?" Blossom asked.

Professor Utonium rubbed his chin and then had an idea, he walked to an old newspaper and opened it to a certain page, he pointed it out.

"Well guys, there is a circus in town today, so we could visit that." Professor Utonium explained.

Bubbles squealed happy. "Oh grand idea, you in RRB's?"

Boomer looked to Brick he shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

After their afternoon was planned the PPG and RRB's were driven by Him back down to the school. As they got there Him waved goodbye and drove back home as well.

During the drive back home Him allowed his thoughts to stir, mainly around the man of the house. Professor Utonium hasn't mistreated him once, he gave him a roof over his head, food in his stomach and treats the RRB's like his own sons.

Should he make a move on him and show him his deep developing feelings now? Now that the two men have the house all to themselves?

* * *

At home with the Professor.

Professor Utonium was thinking the exact same things as Him was. Well... not quite. He noticed that Him has become more masculine, he was definitely working out and in his own mind, he was turning for the better.

'Could I maybe thank Him for working so well in this program?' Professor Utonium asked himself.

For the past week where Him was living with the PPG's he's became a great pair of extra hands. The house is entirely spotless all the time, food was in the fridge or cupboards, and a meal was mostly cooked on time, no more fast food. His garden at the back was spotless and well taken care off, all thanks to Him.

The Professor sat down and read threw the morning news paper, his thoughts still string in his mind what he could give Him back in return for his hard work. Just then he saw an advertisement to a fun fair.

'Perfect, with the Rowdyruffboys still under Him's care we 8 could go to the fun fair as a... 'family'. That way we could start working together as a 'family'.' Professor Utonium thought and smiled.

He phoned the fun fair place up and organised six children tickets and two adult tickets. After paying for them they were delivered almost immediately. Professor Utonium smiled, now all he had to do was wait for his family to come back home so the 8 of them could have some fun.

* * *

As Him got back home he saw the Professor was not in his lab for the first time since he got there, but the man was just sitting in the living room and reading the news paper. Smiling to himself.

Him walked to 'his' chair and picked up a book to read, both men just looked up from their 'reading work', gave a quiet nod and continued reading.

Whiles Him was sinking deeper into the novel the Professor's eyes suddenly widened. He realised a problem with his family outing plan.

'Townsville will be at the fun fair as well, and they all know how brutal Him can be the way he is. We will be spotted and shooed off the premises before we could even get close. Maybe... maybe Him could disguise himself as something else. I could ask him.' The Professor thought.

Him noticed the Professor hasn't taken his eyes off him for the past 20 minuets, and it was starting to creep the man out.

Him sighed and set the book down, "Are you alright Professor?"

"Hu? Oh yes I'm fine Him, sorry. I just had an idea for this afternoon when our children come back from school. How about we 8 go to the fun fair that is currently in Townsville and have our fun?" The Professor offered.

"Good idea Professor. I'm sure the kids will love it. Mojo Jojo isn't due to pick up the boys until 8 PM this evening anyway." Him said smiling.

The Professor nodded his head and the men just kept on reading.

As it was about 1 PM Him and the Professor both got changed for the family outing. Professor Utonium changed into a yellow T-shirt and short shorts, with white sandals.

Him clapped his claws and changed his costume to a blue T-shirt and blue shorts with sandals on as well.

Both men smiled and left the house, Professor Utonium this time chose his newest car, a Nissan NV 3500. He pulled the 3 seater at the back up and sat Him down in the passenger seat.

Him blinked a bit confused that the Professor has such a huge car hidden in the house, with no one noticing it. The Nissan NV 3500 was, unlike his white business car, pure green, blue seats and a pink number plate.

'Most likely for the love of his daughters.' Him thought.

As the men were bolted in Professor Utonium drove his car down to the school. Excited for the outing.

* * *

Back at the school the RRB's were informed threw a text message that they should stay another day with the Powerpuffgirls and their other father.

Brick growled, Butch smirked and Boomer was excited what was planned for this afternoon. The Powerpuffgirls just shrugged their shoulders, one day won't kill them 6.

After waiting by the school together for 5 minuets they spotted the Professors car again. The Powerpuffgirls sat down and the RRB's sat in the spare seats.

Him smiled, as he was sure everyone was bolted in safe he saw the Professor smirking and typing in the coordinates to the fun fair.

"So dad what's planned now?" Bubbles asked.

"Well my dears and Rowdyruffboys, I suggested to Him that we 8 could go to the fun fair together. You in as well?" Professor Utonium asked the RRB's and his daughters.

Bubbles beamed, "Good idea dad, ok boys?"

Brick smiled. "Sure, we've never been to a fun fair in all our lives. But wait, what about mama Jojo? Won't he be mad that we aren't there too be picked up by him?"

"No Brick. Mojo Jojo has many appointments today and won't be able to pick you up until 8 PM." Him explained.

Boomer beamed, "Well count us in then."

The Powerpuffgirls nodded their heads and the family travelled up to the fun fair.

* * *

As the family got there they all got a band around their arms to show they have paid and 20 tickets to play on the fair ground.

As they walked threw the both selling guy blinked and stared at the family, 3 boys and 3 girls, ok. One man,... most likely their father... and a woman? Their mother.

He smiled and nodded, "So a family ticket for 3 sons, 3 daughters, father and mother, with food and drinks as much as you want. Ok that would be $80."

The Professor paid, but the RRB's blinked.

"We are not related, that is our father (pointing to Him), and the Professor is currently giving us a place to stay. We are not the brothers." Brick explained.

Boomer and Butch nodded their heads, Him nodded as well, but the family decided to let it pass. They walked in and strolled around.

Whiles the RRB's and the PPG's were challenging each other on the small stalls, Professor Utonium and Him were walking behind them and just looking around.

Him's face started to heat up as he noticed the Professor was holding his hand all the time, like claiming him as his boyfriend. And he wasn't disgusted by it.

'Should I see if he actually likes me?' Him thought.

What could win his 'love interests' interest... um... ah. Him spotted a stall where you could win a small heart toy. Him smiled and let the Professors hand go.

"I'll be back in a bit Professor." Him said smiling.

Professor Utonium nodded his head as he got himself a cup of tea.

Him approached the stall and looked what he had to do to win the heart toy, all he had to do was write his name and the name of his love interest on the form, the computer would then calculate the percentage chance of both being lovers, over 50% and the heart belonged too the winner.

"Good afternoon sir, would you like to win the heart toy? Please fill the form out and we will see how it goes." the stall owner explained.

Him nodded, he wrote his full name and that of the Professor, it was fed into the machine. It gave of a whirl and clicking sound. Then a small ticket popped out with a percentage number on it.

The man picked the number and scanned it. Then he scanned his shelves and looked at all the hearts.

Him saw one heart with a percentage from 0% to 20%, that was a blue heart. Then 21% to 40% which was a yellow heart. 41%to 60% was pink, 61% to 80% was a orange heart and 81% to 100% was a red heart.

The scanner was rising, Him saw it passed the 60% mark almost in seconds, could this device predict the future? If yes Him felt his cheeks heating up as it stopped at 73%.

The ticket man smiled and handed him the orange heart, "I hope your girlfriend will love it. Work with her together to stabilise your relationship."

"I will try, thank you sir." Him said as his cheeks continued burning.

He accepted the heart and walked away, still feeling his own heart hammer against his chest of imagining the Professor as his lover.

* * *

As Him reached the Professor again he saw his 'love interest' was holding two sticky cotton candy. Him thanked him for it and began to devour it. The Professor nodded and feasted on his own.

As it was empty both men threw the sticks into the bin. They then looked to each other.

"One more ride before we meet up with the others?" The Professor suggested.

Him nodded, he turned pink as the Professor took his hand and lead him to the massive wheel. Him smiled and nodded, they had to stand in the queue for about 3 minuets before they were lead into a chair for two people.

"Have fun sir with your mistress." The ferrys wheel man said smirking.

Both the Professor and Him flushed red as the cage was closed off. And up, up and away they hovered into the air.

Him and the Professor felt the cold air blow around them, it was still the early start of winter. But this time Him remembered to put on a thick winter coat.

Still, as the two 'friends' were going up and up they looked out of the basket, the entire fair ground looked like a dolls house with small figurines. It was a beautiful view. They even spotted their children, now all 6 were at a coffee and tea stand having each a hot chocolate and some sausages.

But now in the privacy of the carriage Him decided to investigate how he was developing in the eyes of Professor Utonium. He didn't seem to have any fear of him any more and he was keeping his daughters in a good line.

"Say Professor. How has it been for the past few day's with me? Why haven't I been kicked out of your house yet?" Him asked.

The Professor blinked and looked back to Him, "Was I giving off the impression that you were in trouble Him? No."

"I know," Him said flushing, "What is going on though?"

The Professor nodded, "Well Him. I'm impressed how well you are able to hold onto the laws. Since moving into the home you not once have committed a crime or planned one. You keep the house in absolute perfect condition, better then I could have ever hopped. And as the Rowdy ruff boys were dropped off you held my daughters and the boys in perfect order. They haven't been fighting much and seem to be getting along quite well. And you with them to... plus... you saved me from being hurt badly in the lab."

Him blinked and flushed, "Are you talking about the time I caught you from the fan?"

The Professor nodded, Him started to giggle a bit. The Professor beamed and smiled warmly at Him.

'Go on you cowardly chicken, ask Him out.' Professor was thinking.

But he remained silence as Him was still laughing softly at that memory. Then to the Professors surprise, he was hugged by Him. Him suddenly snapped out of his giggling fit and pulled back burning red.

"I... I'm sorry Professor... I..." Him said as his face was burning.

The Professor blinked, "Him... do... do you maybe like me?"

Him's face continued flushing more fiercely. He nodded, the Professor smiled and embraced Him again.

With a new fire of passion in his heart the Professor managed to bring the courage up.

"Him... don't take this wrong as a label of gay... but... w... would you like to go out with me this evening? When the girls have gone to bed? I would like to show you my favourite place in Townsville." The Professor suggested.

Him smiled, "I'd be honoured."

The two men smiled, then to Him's surprise again, the Professor kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "OOOOHHHHHH! The Professor has finally jumped over his own shadow and has asked Him out. Please review to see how their first date will be going on."


	6. Chapter 06 The first date

**Chapter 06 The first date**

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Warning, it will get dark further at the bottom. Rating M chapter."**_

* * *

After getting back off the ferrist wheel they meet up back with the RRB and the PPG. The girls and boys had each 3 packets of sweets and 4 toys won. The Professor and Him each only had one toy.

Then all 8 headed together to a nearby restaurant called: OMG Taccos. In there each girl and boy made themselves some taccos, chicken, beef, two complete vegetable taccos and others. As their meal was served Professor Utonium noticed that there was just one free 6 table at the back and a two table at the other side of the restaurant.

Him also saw the worry over the Professors face, he turned round and faced the Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys.

"Ok, guys there is a free table at the back for 6 people, you 6 sit there." Him explained and then faced the Professor. "Me an the Professor will just be at the table next to you, ok?"

Brick blinked a bit, "Um sure dad. We do know how to use a knive and fork you know."

Butch and Boomer chuckled, the Powerpuffgirls rolled their eyes and everyone took their seats. Their meals hot and colourful were consumed by the family, and they enjoyed the lovely atmosphere in the restaurant.

After dinner the Professor and the others decided to call it a day and return home. The Professor was downstairs and placed the shoes in order and design out.

Him in the meantime shipped all 6 into the bathroom and made them bed ready.

"Guy's are you 6 decent now?" Him called over to the bathroom.

The Powerpufgirls and Rowdyruffboys emerged from it, each had a shower, brushed their teeth and each in their PJ's again. Him shipped all 6 into bed and then read them a bedtime story.

* * *

Downstairs Professor Utonium was sitting in the living room. He was thinking over how far Him now really saw him as a 'friend'. That 'date' at the Fun Fair has shown the Professor a side of Him he bet no one has ever known about.

That Him could be sweet, calm, charming, quiet, and so seductive was something the Professor never expected. And also Him is a great parent to his own children, but also the Rowdyruffboys.

'But what can I do to thank Him properly? I... I think I'm starting to...' The Professor thought as his face blushed.

Professor Utonium could feel himself getting aroused thinking about Him. Plus the Professor was also confused why Him was still willing to go threw with this 'Rehabilitation' program. He could have just simply walked out on him and his family and caused more chaos around Townsville.

* * *

Him, after he was sure the 6 children were all in bed, walked first into his own bedroom. His mind was racing, all the time he was around the Professor, he isn't too sure if John was even aware of his developing feelings for him.

Sure he saved him as he almost broke his neck from his office fan, but that was just hugging and holding him, Him wasn't sure the Professor knew just how much Him has fallen for his cuteness.

And nothing was manipulated by Him, infact Him think's the Professor was more manipulating himself then he was manipulating the Professor.

'How can I tell the Professor that I'm loving my stay with him? I want so baddly to see him like me in return... what would a normal couple do?' Him asked himself confused.

He went online and scanned for any strong Adult themed romance commedies or any type of film. Sure there was the hit film Titanic, but Him doesn't think it will be clear enough to the Professor. Just then Him had an idea.

He checked the Professors bedroom and found under his bed 3 filmes: Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed.

(Ok I know not all 3 have been turned into films, just go with it please.)

Him blinked as his face turned deep red, 'Do I even want to think about what the Professor does all alone in bed at night, watching these chick flicks?'

"HIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER MY BED!" The Professor suddenly screamed shocked, but quiet.

Him jumped out of his skin as the Professors was standing in his doorway, angry as hell. His face was turning bright red, Him wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment over his discovery of his 'lovers treasurey'.

Him got away from his bed and glared at the Professors, "I was looking for a good movie for us to watch Professor."

"And what has my bed got anything got to do with it?" The Professor asked mad, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"

"Silence you idiot, the kids are alseep." Him snapped, "I'm leaving."

Him left into his bedroom, and quietly slipped into his bed, so much for wanting a quiet evening together. His face was bright red as he was thinking over the 3 films, and thinking about the Professor, just imagening him releasing himself in bed every time he watches those movies because he can't formulate a healthy relationship with any woman, made Him's lust for the Professor grow.

'I'll give him a few days to cool off, and then see if... if he needs it that way.' Him thought whiles burying his red growing face under his bedsheets.

* * *

The Professor sighed, he made sure the 3 filmes were back in the hidding place as his face grew now just as red as Him's skin colour.

'Dam it, does this mean Him knows that I'm constantly sexually frustrated? Since I can't release myself like a normal man would with their partner or spouse? Shit, what should I do? Should I watch with Him one of the movies and see... if... if he wants it that way as well?' The Professor thought.

He shook his head and decided to watch the movies anyway, trying to get Him out of his mind. He plugged the first movie in.

But already 20 minuets into the film, and the Professors was already replacing Mr Gray with himself and Anastasia with Him.

'Shit this isn't working.' The Professor thought mad.

He quickly turned the TV off, headed into the bathroom to releave himself from his preassure and then decided to call it a day. He fell asleep, but all his dreams were just odd replays of the 3 films: Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty Shades Darker, Fifty Shades Freed.

Only with himself being Mr Gray and Him Anastasia. The Professor sighed as he woke up shocked.

'I really have to talk to Him about this, maybe he could enjoy such activities as well?' The Professor thought and turned red all over again. 'DAM IT. STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT JOHN! GAH!'

The Professor sighed and burned bright red, before taking a mediation to get himself to fall into a deep sleep. Well... tomorrows discussion was going to be fun.

* * *

The next morning was like always, Him left with the 6 kids to school and the Professor vanished into his lab. He began his work and as one of his experiments were completed he updated his University teaching blog.

But almost all day the Professor couldn't stop thinking about Him, how shocked Him looked as he found his secret 'Sex film' stash, and how he now knew of his biggest problem in his life. That the Professor could never releave himself properly without the aid of a good 'Sex film'.

The Professor sighed and almost began crying, things were going to be now incredibly aquard between Him and himself, the Professor has noticed that, despite Him taking care of the entire house hold, that Him and his girls never once fought against each other. Were they now a complete family?

And also that Him is very good looking. The Professor continued blushing just imagining how Him looked like without his 'dress' on.

* * *

With Him.

Instead of heading straight home after dropping the kids off at school, Him has secretly parked the car back up as promised, so the Professor won't be on a hunt after him.

Then, instead of entering the home, Him headed out into the back garden, he walked further back until he reached a secluded part. Knowing the Professor was most likely going to be in his lab or now at the University made Him feel safe to talk to his Demon buddies.

Quickly Him started a fire, turned the daylight into dark, and threw a bit of his demonic spiriting dust into the flames.

"I Him, summon my friends: Cynthia, Lucifer, Sona and Anna and Enna to me please. We need to talk about something, urgently." Him spoke towards the flames.

The flames shot up and opened a gateway between Hell and earth. Him watched as from the flames 5 minuets later his friends stepped out, looking rather confused for being summoned to the Professors back garden.

The fire roared up as all 4 deamons sat around it, looking rather confused towards Him. Him sighed and burned redder all over again.

"Him," Cynthia began, "What happened? Why are we being called together?"

"I got a problem with the Professor." Him admitted turning bright red. "I... I found in one of his privat draws... 3 films about sex."

Lucifer blinked, "What? Why would the Professor be watching films involving sex in it?"

"Oh please," Anna began, Enna continued, "He hasn't got a woman or any friend in his life, so the films must be his way to 'releave' himself if his 'privacy' gets a bit hard."

All 5 demons suddenly burned bright red, but no one matched the redness of Him.

The only deamon who didn't blush was Sona, she shook her head and pulled her cape tighter around herself.

"Him, if you like the Professor that much then ask him if he wants to do it with you as well." Sona pointed out.

"OOOOHHHHH!" Lucifer, Anna and Enna began snickering.

"Its not like robbing a dead man of his spirit to take him straight to hell you know Sona." Cynthia pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT!" Him snapped burning up again. "This is a massive jump, one I'm too scared to want to dare to do with him. If... if he needs a natural release instead of... whatever he does."

"I think you will need therapy after this adventure with the Professor Him." Cynthia pointed out.

"A lot of it." Him sighed.

Since Him knew he couldn't solve it with his friends he bid them goodbye, Cynthia, Anna, Enna and Lucifer all left again.

But only Sona remained, the demon stared at Him for a while before shaking her gray curles and looked at Him seriously.

"Just ask the Professor if he wants to do it some day, I'm sure he won't back away from you." Sona pointed out.

Him sighed as the last demon left his pressence, Him continued burning up as he looked towards the ground.

'Great, now I will have nightmares over the Professor... 'releaving'... himself. Yuck.' Him thought and shook again.

He walked back inside and sat in the living room, burning up all over again in his deep red colours.

* * *

The Professor has vanished back into his lab, but instead of doing any experiments he just sat in his chair, burning still as red as he caught Him finding his secret 'Sex' stash of DVD's.

'Crap, now Him will think of me as some pervert of a man.' The Professor thought burning red. 'But a man has 'needs' and that is my- no I have to tell Him the truth.'

The Professor left his lab and headed straight back upstairs. He headed into the living room where he found Him sitting on the couch, still blushing and still as red as the first time he found his DVD's.

"Him." The Professor spoke up.

Him still looked down, burning more up now that he was hearing the voice of his 'crush'. He couldn't dare look at the Professor now, not whiles in his 'mind' he was seeing him naked tied onto a lovers bed with him next to him and how they would-

"Him we need to talk this out urgently, otherwise your nightmares are going to get worse over the 'Stash'." The Professor continued, watching Him.

Him sighed and looked up, still burning red, the Professor sat next to Him and turned a bright red colour across his face.

Him looked down, "I'm sorry Professor for finding them. But... why do you have those... 'dark' films anyway? What for?"

"What do you think Him?" The Professor pointed out, still red, "I... I use those... 'X rated movies' too... too calm myself down... once in a while. Seeing as I don't have any lovers or a girlfriend/wife, the next best step for me would be the movies. And for 10 years its worked quite well."

Him quickly snatched his pillow and handed the Professors another one, they hid their faces inside them whiles burning redder and redder.

"Ok, plus it saves calling a prostitude over for the 'action'," Him pointed out blushing all over again.

The Professor blinked, "You call prostitudes over if you ever need to do it?"

Him remained bright red as he nodded his head, thinking over the billions of different P women he's called over the course of his life. Because he couldn't formulate a stable relationship with anyone.

"I've never called a P woman over in all my life. I don't believe in people who sell their bodies just to satisfie themselves and others. If I wanted to do it seriously with some one it would be 100% romantic and making my partner want me in return." The Professor explained.

Him blinked, he dropped his pillow and stared at the Professor shocked. Professor Utonium turned away whiles his ears were now growing just as red as his face.

Him swallowed and looked at him nervously, "And... h... have you ever done it before?"

"No Him, I did have crushes on various women, I dated for a while, but none of my relationship's ever stayed long enough or stable enough to... to want to get serious with me. But I've never been sexually active with any woman." The Professor explained.

"I see." Him said blushing more. "I... I'm sorry John, but I have to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"Wait Him, what about you?" The Professor asked.

Him blinked, his face grew red all over again, "Well John... if... if I ever need to do 'it', I call mostly a prostitude over to do it... but it was never out of love or desire, just lust."

And with that Him ran outside, he shot down the street and hid himself in an alley way. The Professor sighed and looked after the red trail that vanished with Him.

'Maybe I could seduce Him over to me?' The Professor thought, and then his face beamed.

Quickly the Professor got to work.

* * *

Him reached his destination, he sat down on a box for the dump and hung his head.

'Great, now I will have the god dam desire for the Professor's fine sexy ass jumping in my mind all night long. How could I have let us get this far? We didn't even have our first 'dates' yet. Shouldn't the dates come first and then the bed?' Him asked himself embarrased.

He couldn't deny it either, he has fallen deeply in love with the Professor. How the Professor would look like so focused during his work, how he showed his fatherly love and care to the Rowdyruffboys and Powerpuffgirls, and how he was being kind and giving Him a job at his own home and how he was praising Him.

Just seeing the Professor every day, Him was feeling his passion and desires for the Professor growing more and more stronger, Him doesn't know how long it will be before he couldn't hold himself back any more from taking the Professor to 'Pleasure lovers land'.

'We will some how make it work out.' Him thought smiling.

Just as Him was going to enter the house again, something hit him against his back, Him instantly collapsed on the ground, just as he was about to get up he felt something cold and metal hanging round his neck.

"You cursed demon shall be banished forever!" A elderly man's voice snapped.

Him looked down, but before he could ripe off the Holly cross his head was hurting him even more. Him was seeing hundreds of colours dash about before he was kicked in his back, Him crashed to the ground and just let the darkness consume his body.

* * *

After work the Professor John headed to a flower shop, there he bought some red roses and headed home. But just as he got there, his heart stopped.

"Him?" The Professor asked.

Lying beaten to a bleeding pulp was indeed Him. The Professor's heart shot into his mouth. As soon as he reached Him's side the Professor checked for a pulse. There was one, but the Demon was unconciouse.

The Professor opened his door quickly, he scooped the demon into his hands and carried him downstairs. Quickly lying him on the hospital bed of his lab the Professor checked Him over.

There was a firm bump on the back of his head, and he saw a holy Christian cross hung round his neck, the back of the cross was burning against Him's skin and seemed to be absorbing his powers, as well as his life force.

'Who would do this sort of thing to you Him?' The Professor thought shocked.

Quickly using a pair of plyers he removed the cross and also noticed a phone number on a note in Him's hand.

The Professor picked it up and found Him's mobile in his coat pocket, quickly the Professor dialed that phone number.

"Hello Him, whats wrong?" Came a male voice.

The Professor blinked, "Um sorry, Him is lying currently unconciouse. Some one placed a Christian cross over his shoulders and he's been hurt badly with a bump on his head."

"WHAT the Holy Cross? Dam it, ok Professor Utonium was it? Stay at home and carry Him into the back garden. I'll inform the others of it and we will come to help Him." The male voice said.

"Wait, can I know who you-" The Professor began.

But the phone was already hung up. The Professor doesn't know how badly the holy cross could have affected Him, so he did as the male voice instructed him, he carried Him outside and got his sunlounge out, lying Him on it.

About 10 minuets later the Powerpuffgirls returned home. They saw the Professor in the back garden with Him.

"What happened too Him?" Blossom asked concerned.

Bubbled checkd over Him and saw he wasn't conciouse any more, the Professor quickly explained what happened and that some one was dure to come and help Him.

The girls nodded and flew inside their bedrooms doing their homeworks. As they were done they flew back outside and watched over Him. Him still didn't make a single noise or moved from his bed.

Just then the earth shook, the girls ran to the back of the house and 4 demons emerged from the ground, carrying hot burning coals in their arms.

"Who are you all? PROFESSOR!" The girls asked.

Professor John ran to the back and saw the 4 demons as well. His face turned pale white as he grabbed his daughters.

"Y... you all can help Him?" The Professor asked shaking a bit.

The 4 demons nodded their heads, the girls watched as they all walked to the back garden, on a patch of grass the demons placed the hot coal down and all 5 demons held their hands over it.

"Carbones incensi, incendium, pruna, fraxinus, anima." The demons spoke out in latin.

"That means: Coals, fire, ember, ash, soul." Blossom translated.

After the demons spoke it out the words the fire was rising up, they pointed their hands towards Him's body next.

"Levita, aesstuo, reddo." The Devils spoke again.

"Levitate, burn, return." Blossom continued.

Him's body was engulved in a gray lighted, his body was placed in the rising flames and stood upright. The flames burned every inch of Him's body, but instead of seeing his body be actually burned, it returned to his orange colour and Him's claws were returning to red, just as much as his hair and dress.

"Reddo, reddo, reddo." The devils spoke again.

As the fire vanished Him's body collapsed on the ash pile, he shook and held his head before looking up. As Him saw Cynthia, Sona, Anna, Enna, and Lucifer his face burned red and he blinked.

"Um..." Him said burning up, he turned round and saw the Powerpuffgirls and the Professor looking at himself with a lot of concern over his face.

"Him are you ok?" he Professor asked worried as he helped him up.

Him rubbed threw his pink hair and hung his head a bit, "I feel a lot better, but can some one please explain to me what happened?"

"You were almost taken back to the underworld Him." Sona explained.

The demons pointed to the holy cross that was around Him's neck and now on the floor, Him glared at it and backed further away. Lucifer picked a stick up before banishing it in a puff of white steam to Heaven.

Blossom blinked and looked over to Him, "Who would do something that aweful to you Him?"

"Its obviouse, those Priests that work for the Christian curch. They have always tried to banish all the evil in this world, but what they don't get it is, if there is no good there can't be bad and vice versa." Lucifer explained.

Him nodded, he sat down whiles holding his pounding head, "And believe me girls, being forced back into Hell, whiles your spirit and heart screams at you to remain on earth... is not a funny bussiness to go threw."

"Can we get you anything Him?" The Professor asked concerned.

Him blinked and blushed, he thought over what could stop his head from hurting, and he had an idea. His face burned even more, that was a cue for the other devils to leave again. They headed to the back and vanished back underground in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

Him picked several logs up and started the fire all over again whiles warming his claws up. The Professor looked towards the clock and saw it was almost 8 PM.

He walked up to Him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Him, I'll bring the girls to bed ok? I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok, I'll try and keep warm. I'm still shocked over, you know what." Him said trying to stop thinking about his almost death.

The Professor nodded his head, he shooed the Powerpuff girls upstairs, cleaned their teeth, helped them change into their PJ's, read them a story and then cleaned their bedroom up as well. As all that was done he turned the lights off and walked back downstairs, leaving the door on a lean for Bubbles.

* * *

Downstairs Him headed into the Professors Kitchen, there he got a hot water bottle out, filled it up with burning hot water before screwing it tightly up. Then he walked to the couch, pulled the wolly blanket out and wrapped himself into the sheets.

Him held the hot water bottle too his chest and was warming himself up that way. But just the feeling of having his spirit rip in 2 by that cursed HC object, Him was getting the chills just thinking about it.

'I need to thank the Professor though, without his quick action I would have died.' Him thought and nodded his head.

Just as Him sat himself upright he caught sighed of the Professor again, he walked downstairs wearing his PJ's again and sat next to Him.

"Are you feeling better now Him?" The Professor asked blushing.

Him smiled softly and nodded his head, "I'm feeling a lot better then a few hours ago Professor. Thank you for your quick thinking in removing the HC object and calling my friends to save my spirit. If... if you hadn't I would have died."

The Professor nodded his head, "I figured. I'm sorry over what that idiot has done to you. True, you are Townesville's most hated villain, but no matter how bad you are, you didn't deserve that torture Him."

Him sighed and hung his head, he started to shake as tears fell from his face, the Professor blinked as he saw how Him was turning sadder and sadder. Him's face turned also very, very red. The Professor sat next to Him and tried to hug Him, however Him quickly jumped another seat further away and glared at the Professor.

"Just stop it John." Him suddenly snapped, his face now twice as red as before.

The Professor blinked confused as Him addressed him by his real name.

"Stop what Him? What am I doing? What have, or have not I done?" The Professor asked.

Him sighed as tears fell, "Please... just stop... stop making me fall in love with you... more then I already am dear..."

The Professors face turned just as red, "Y... you love me Him?"

Him sighed, now that he has opened the door to his mind, he might as well confess all of his feelings to the Professor. John still looked over to him whiles his face remained bright red.

Him blushed and nodded his head, looking down embarrased. He told him about talking about his feelings to the demon friends he meet that afternoon, he told him how he was impressed and swooned over all the things the Professor did on his own, and as the Professor opened his home to Him he could feel so much devotion and love flowing from the Professor he couldn't hide behind a fake kind mask any more, but reveal his true feelings of love and passion.

The Professor blushed madly, now knowing how deeply Him was in love with himself, he nodded his head. He shot Him a dark look before scooping Him in his own arms. Him blinked that the Professor could carry himself with such ease.

"If you feel such deep devotion and love to me Him, I think I ought to pay you back dear." The Professor whispered seductively.

Him's face grew more redder then it has ever been, "Are you suggesting what I think you are? Sweetheart?"

The Professor chuckled and nodded his head, quietly he carried Him to his bedroom and locked the door secure.

* * *

Inside the bedroom the Professor carefully placed Him on his bed, Him blushed as the Professor quickly closed his curtains and dropped the entire room into darkness. But Him didn't need light to see his 'lover'.

The Professor chuckled as he sat now next to Him on the bed, both men looked at each other, Him staring at the Professor with deep passion and love, the way he has felt from the beginning of the tale. And the Professor with love also, but Him also saw fear.

Him understood that the Professor never before has taken anyone this way before, he smiled softly at his lover before leaning in.

The Professor blinked a bit, but nodded he leaned further in until their lips collided into each other. Him took the Professors hands and placed them behind his back, his own two claws he placed behind the Professors head and back also, holding him into place.

Both men opened their mouthes and alowed their tounges too kiss each other. First soft and gentel, then with more heat and passion. Him smiled a bit during the kiss, this is a bit like his wild dreams over the Professor, only a million times more beautiful and sexy. The Professor tried his best not to seem or feel too desperate, but it wasn't working. Him just had a way about himself that made the Professors heart jump.

Having enough of the hot kisses Him decided to get down to some seriouse bussiness he wanted to do with his 'lover boy/ lover man'. Him removed himself a bit from the Professor before taking off the Professors lab coat and launching it to the side of the bed.

The Professor nodded before motioning for Him to turn round, Him nodded as the Professor carefully undid his zipper at the back of Him's dress, it also dropped leaving Him in a pair of underwear, and also showing the Professor his firm build he's gained over the few years.

Him smiled as he kissed the Professor more, going even deeper then before, Him's claws then removed quickly the Professors shoes, socks, belt and trousers all in almost 3 moves.

The Professor smirked, he had an idea. As they stopped this kiss, both still blushing the Professor chuckled and jumped from the bed. Him's face flushed bright red.

"Professor?" Him asked as his lover suddenly crawled round the floor.

"Back in a bit Him." The Professor whispered seductively.

"Oh no you don't." Him snapped.

Quickly before the Professor could even vanish, Him snatched his black T-shirt and ripped it over his head, he chuckled and nodded his head.

"Better now you can go dearest." Him snickered.

The Professor snickered before vanishing again south. Him leaned back and smiled, until he felt his feet suddenly getting cold. The Professor has quickly removed both booths and then crawled back up to Him, kissing him along his long legs and getting closer to Him's privat entrance.

Him blinked, knowing he and the Professor were now just one item away from their next stage of romance. The Professor reached now Him's head and planted another passionet kiss upon his lips, making sure it is as deep and full of emotions as possible.

The Professor wanted to test Him, if he was really sure he wanted to go threw with the next stage. Him returned the deep kiss, making sure the Professor got the right message across. Quickly Him took the Professors underpants off also and his followed shortly after.

As both men were completely nude Him stopped the kissing and just held the Professor in his arms as tightly as possible. The Professor leaned his head against the other man's chest and blushed madly. They were so close to taking each other.

After cuddling for a few minuets Him nodded, he raised the Professor up and held his gase upon the love of his life. The Professor also nodded and carefully lowered himself upon Him's hardened length. Him shook and almost screamed, but he swallowed it as he and the Professor ajusted themselves to the huge pain now shooting threw both bodies.

The Professor could feel himself getting close. "Ah... ah oh my Him... ah I'm going to-"

"Please dear, do it inside of me." Him whispered, also feeling pain shoot threw himself as well.

The Professor nodded, both men screamed each others names out and released their pressures. After that massive heigh they just lay beside each other, almost out of breath. The Professor smiled at Him and embraced him.

Him almost fell asleep he was so ko. The Professor smiled, pulled the bedsheet tighter around himself and Him and cuddled into Him. Both men smiling, feeling love flow threw both bodies.

"I love you Him." The Professor whispered.

Him smiled a bit, "Yes I think I got the message dear."

They chuckled and let sleep consume them both together.

* * *

 _ **Quanktumspirit grabbing a sick bag and breathing rappidly. "P... (breathing in and out),... please review. (breathing in and out again). WHAT HAVE I WRITEN? HELL ON EARTH! AAAAAHHHHH! Well its still running well. :)"**_


End file.
